


RWBY: The Storm

by Tangent101



Category: RWBY
Genre: A "what if" with Vernal being Nora's older sister, F/M, I wrote this back when I thought Silver Eyes were a form of anti-magic, just a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangent101/pseuds/Tangent101
Summary: The Storm beckons the Spring Maiden... can she resist its siren call?
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	RWBY: The Storm

"Nora!"   
  
She turned away from the storm, resisting its siren call. A young man stood behind her, his long hair dark but for one lock which tumbled down the left side of his face matching the soft magenta of eyes which stared at her. Eyes which held a mixture of concern tinged with fear. Her heart skipped a beat at that, though she knew not why. She... knew him. Didn't she? A part of her?   
  
A small voice echoed, chipper and insistent. _Ren._ Ren? _Pancakes!_ She blinked at that as her stomach suddenly rumbled and she glanced down toward her stomach in embarrassment. A heart-shaped hole in her shirt sparked memory. _Nora._ Yes. Yes, she's Nora. Or she had been.   
  
The storm continued to call to her. The last storm of Spring. She needed to be there... she started to turn and paused at the gentle hand on her arm. "Nora, it's me. Ren."   
  
Small hands grasped a proffered wooden hammer gratefully. She stared up at wide magenta eyes. "We'll keep each other safe." She blinked and the child was gone, the young man having replaced the child. He continued to stare at her, his hand on her arm.   
  
_Sister, the storm..._ Nora blinked, and hook her head hard. She felt Ren's arms surround her, heard him murmur her name as he held her close. She felt safe. For once. For the first time since they faced Yang's mother and Nora's older sister... and that dreadful fight which left Yang clinging to life as Ruby screamed and the sky filled with white... leaving her sister... the Spring Maiden... "Ren?"   
  
"Everything will be okay, Nora," she heard him, sensing the lie in his words. It was so hard staying herself. Resisting the storm.   
  
It called.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years back when Season 4 was out and I think the Season 5 trailer was out? I knew Raven and the Spring Maiden were involved but I didn't know anything more than that. So I just crafted a short story of Nora as the Spring Maiden, and hearing her sister whispering in her ear, while she struggled to retain her identity.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
